takashimakazusafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito
Kaito (カイト) is a character in Mad Love Chase by Takashima. He is the son of the Demon King (making him a Prince). Being quite bored of the Demon World, and wanting to avoid an arranged marriage, he and his pet cat Rebun escape to Earth, disguising themselves as ordinary humans. For himself, this means transforming from his tall, dark, and handsome features into a short, scrawny, airhead named Kujou Yamato (九条ヤマト). Unfortunately, as the Prince, he can't get rid of his birthright: a black tattoo of his family's crest that covers his whole back. Of course, his father and fiancee won't be so easily thrown off. The King orders three of his demonic servants (Souya, Touma, & Taiki; a vampire, werewolf, and zombie respectively) to hunt him down. Appearance & Powers Kaito is shown in his realm as having long black hair and dark eyes. He usually wears black, sleeveless attire that shows off his muscular form. He has a set of floating bone-wings that lack any kind of membrane between them (yet he is shown to be able to fly with them) and a matching long, fish bone-like slender tail. On Earth, however, his appearance changes completely as Kujou Yamato. His hair is light, almost blond, and his eyes become a bright blue-green. He is noticeably short and scrawny in comparison to his real form. In his true form, he has the ability to fly and he can shape shift his hands into a substance that looks similar to his wings and tail. He can even make them into something like a whip, or a stake. Personality Even though the Prince's appearance changes drastically when on Earth, his personality is 100% the same. He is a carefree, happy kind of guy. He's also a bit of a troublemaker, and since he's not familiar with Earth customs, he can seem like a bit of an airhead. But when it comes to the people he cares about, he becomes super serious and focused. He says that in the Demon World, people were only interested in his status and fortune. He never had friends (except Rebun; he didn't WANT to be friends with those people) and never fell in love. Character History The following sections contain spoilers. Please read at your own risk. Volume 1 Kaito and Rebun flee from the Wedding in the Demon World and ended up in a fountain in their human forms. As Rebun is a cat and doesn't wear clothes, she's naked and Yamato is much smaller so his original clothes are way too big for him. His crest on his back is also apparent here.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 5-11. In the next scene, Yamato is watching a girls karate club practice session in the sun. Taiki comes up and asks if he's okay since he's blushing. He asks if he likes one of the girls, to which Yamato says he won't tell.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 12-13. Yamato is brought to the infirmary, where Rebun works as Haga Itsumi-sensei, by Taiki from passing out from sitting in the heat. Some of the girls from the Karate Club come in to say he can watch them inside next time, and he unexpectedly confesses his love for the Club's Vice Captain, a burly built young woman who rejects him saying he's too small for her. Heartbroken, he walks home with Taiki when he asks Taiki what he would do if he had to marry someone he didn't love. Of course Taiki says you can't do that.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 17-27. The next day, the two are retrieving water to clean the classroom when Yamato is inadvertently soaked (by Souya). Afraid he'll catch a cold, Itsumi orders him to come change in the infirmary. She helps dry his hair and gets him a clean shirt.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 30-34. Yamato has a flashback of him and Rebun in the Demon World when he was just a child. His nursemaid Zezelle (who is also a large, burly woman) comes to find him as some princesses are there and he must greet them. He doesn't want to do this though, and after a brief encounter where Rebun scratches a princess, the two flee her. Rebun ends up in a tree and Kaito climbs up to rescue her, only to fall. The shaking of the tree lands Rebun in a nearby lake and he goes running to the princess from before begging her to save her. She dismisses his concerns saying that she'll get him a nicer kitty to which he screams at her. Zezelle arrives and vows to save Rebun, helping her cough up the water. A happy Kaito declares that when he's king, he'll make Zezelle his queen.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 37-54. Back in the human world, we see Rebun was the one who had the flashback and she mentions that Zezelle was fired after that incident for defying a noblewoman and as a result, Kaito stopped being close to anyone.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 54. He and Taiki go to watch the Valleyball club and Taiki remarks that Yamato really likes "Athletic Girls," to which Yamato confesses his first crush, Zezelle, was an "Athletic Girl." He felt that she was the only one who tried to understand him.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 59-60. Yamato is sitting on a bench in a park with a bunch of birds around him, totally zoned out. A guy comes up to him staring at all the pigeons around him. Yamato asks if he likes them and before he can answer, Souya (and Touma as a wolfdog) comes to confront the guy, thinking he's sent from the Demon Realm by an impatient King and Princess Viita. Souya convinces the guy to work with him to see if Yamato is the Prince. They play a striping game, but right when the guy is going to simply undress Yamato himself, Taiki shows up and knocks the guy out.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 64-72. The next day, Yamato and Taiki are in class and the new guidance counselor Sugita-sensei (Princess Viita in disguise), comes barging in declaring a surprising clothing inspection. Yamato tries to feign sickness, but Sugita sees through him and won't let him leave. Taiki loses his cool and frightens Sugita into letting him off the hook. In the infirmary, Itsumi warns Yamato not to let his guard down. Yamato takes a nap. Touma comes in feigning a headache and Itsumi is called away by Sugita. Sugita takes the opportunity to whisk Yamato away and Touma recognizes that her bodyguards aren't human (they're demon doberman dogs). More concerned about the credit he'll get, Touma convinces Souya to help him get Yamato back.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 82-95. In the guidance office, Sugita pokes and prods Yamato and slowly undresses him. Just as his undershirt is taken off, Taiki bursts through the door and causes havoc. Sugita is again spooked by his temper and runs away, but Souya pretends to play baseball and hits her in the face. As Yamato and Taiki gets away, a little bit of the undershirt is exposing his lower back where Taiki sees a little piece of the crest as they head back to Itsumi.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 96-112. The next day, Yamato and Taiki change for gym class. Taiki freaks out, but Yamato just keeps his undershirt on. Sugita comes in to take him to the guidance room again, but Taiki freaks out again and the two escape to the infirmary. Another student is resting, so Itsumi tells everyone to be quiet. Sugita becomes intimidated by Itsumi's chest, so she doesn't put up much of a fight. Taiki takes the opportunity to check what he thinks he saw on Yamato's back and finds nothing, since he checked the back of the other student in the infirmary.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 122-146. Yamato and Taiki are walking to school and are accosted by both Sugita and Kunitachi Mikage, a girl in their class who Taiki mistook for Yamato when he checked his back in the infirmary. She has developed a crush on Taiki and trys to separate the two, but with little success. Eventually Yamato is left alone waiting for Taiki and Sugita approaches him again. She corners him to the roof where she begins to strip and strip Yamato, his shoe falling off and hitting Taiki down below. Almost being disrobed, Touma comes to his rescue, throwing knives until they scatter.Takashima, Kazusa. "Vol 1" Kadokawa, Mad Love Chase, 2002, Asuka Comics, pg 149-179. Volume 2 Placeholder Volume 3 Placeholder Volume 4 Placeholder Volume 5 Placeholder Relationships Relatives The Demon King His father. Though he mischievously ran away from his home and duty, he seems to have a good relationship with his "old man." The King is genuinely worried for his son, but angered that he's messing up the arrangements made. And he ultimately relents when he sees how far Kaito will go to stay on Earth. Friends Rebun Kaito's closest friend as his pet cat in the Underworld, and most steadfast supporter on Earth. She goes to great lengths to protect Yamato's identity as Kaito. Sometimes their relationship seems a bit more like a mother and child, or lovers, but this is only because of how deep their friendship is. Rebun admires Kaito, but would not date him. Asakura Taiki Taiki was Yamato's first friend, and he considers him his best friend at that. They are both a bit air-headed, but Taiki can seem a bit more mature than him at times. Considering he is actually the zombie the King sent to track Kaito down, this may be due to his previous and frequent visits to Earth that the King may have sent him on. He doubts that Yamato is the Prince and when he does find out, he goes to great lengths to keep it from Souya and Touma since he too would like to continue to be friends with Yamato—something they can't do in the Underworld due to the social restrictions. Souya & Touma Originally both were totally against disobeying the King and dead set on bringing Kaito in, whether they had to go through Taiki or not. After Yamato reveals he's the Prince to them and declares no one but Taiki can take him in, the two honor his wishes, even helping him stay when other higher ranking servants come to fulfill the mission. Along the way, they too become good friends with Yamato. Love Interests Princess Viita His arranged marriage fiancee. He does not know her, much less love her. However, because of his status, Viita is obsessed with marrying him and chases after him regardless of his own feelings. Gallery PH Trivia * Yamato was originally going to be a sickly little boy who lived next door to Taiki in a Western house. * Yamato is only 150 cm (4'11") tall. * Kaito was originally going to be close friends with Souya, so he originally looked like a creep (in Takashima's opinion). She said he dresses like a prince but may be a playboy. References Category:Mad Love Chase Characters